


Meet Me Where the Sun Touches the Sea

by linenandlustrous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alex can't spell, Alex is protective, Alex uses a gun, Angst, Attacks, Boys In Love, Cameos, Capture the Flag, Chemistry, Chiron isn't in the mood bob, Crying, Curtis is protective, Daggers, Death, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fear, Feelings, Fluff, French, Getting Together, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots, Knives, Lots, Lots of weapons, Love, M/M, Mentions of Funerals, Monsters, Multi, Multichapter, Mushy, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Percy Jackson AU, Pining, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Quests, Scams, Spoilers, Trust, alex is v confused, alexander does not like dragons, crossbows, gryphons, leave Alex alone, let Eliza have a gf, lots of fear, lots of feelings, percabeth is goals, sword fighting boys, sword gays, these poor kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linenandlustrous/pseuds/linenandlustrous
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was born a bastard to Rachel Faucett on the island of Nevis in the West Indies. Everyone knew that James Hamilton wasn’t Alexander’s father, including his older brother James Jr. But, Rachel seemed convinced.Years later Alexander is taken to Camp Half Blood where he is claimed by Poseidon, god of the Sea.And he's happy. He has nice friends, a cool older brother, and a crush that seems to be a million miles away (but so close at the same time).But good things never last, do they?-or-Hamilton Percy Jackson AU
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 34
Kudos: 51





	1. The Starbucks is Being Attacked, Alexander

Alexander Hamilton was born a bastard to Rachel Faucett on the island of Nevis in the West Indies. Everyone knew that James Hamilton wasn’t Alexander’s father, (if the red-tinted hair and eyes that almost seemed blue in the water were anything to go by), including his older brother James Jr. But, Rachel seemed convinced. 

When Alexander is ten, James disappears, leaving Rachel to care for the boys alone. Two years after that Alexander and Rachel contract Yellow Fever, a sickness for which they could not afford the medicine. While Alexander walks away with little physical damage, the same cannot be said about Rachel. After the death of their mother, James Jr. leaves. One look at his 12-year-old brother sobbing over the body of his dead mother and he is never seen again.

Two weeks later Alexander is sent to live with his cousin Peter Lytton. Alexander has only met Peter once, at a family event he didn’t even want to go to. Peter and his wife, Meli, are nice. They have a little girl named Mary and a cream Potcake puppy named Strawberry. 

(“Why Strawberry?” Alexander asked Meli, slightly baffled.

“Because I found her in a strawberry patch,” Meli answered with a smile.)

One Sunday night after family dinner, Alexander is sitting on the front porch of the large house, watching Meli play with Mary and Strawberry. Meli’s family had been very rich during the colonial days of the nation. They had been major traders and owned one of the many sugar cane plantations on the island. When the slave trade was abolished, most of the plantations had been torn down, but Meli’s great something grandfather had managed to save one. Since then, it has been passed down to the first-born son in each generation. Being the oldest of four sisters with no brothers, Meli became “Lady of the Estate” as Alexander likes to call her. 

“You know if you look hard enough, I'm sure you’ll see a ghost or something.” 

Alexander jumps at the sudden sound of Peter’s voice. He looks over his shoulder to see Peter leaning in the doorway. The setting sun makes his hair look like fire, though he’s sure his own hair looks similar. 

“I don’t believe in ghosts,” Alexander tells Peter as he sat down on the steps next to him. Peter scoffs at the statement.

“You’re no fun, you don’t believe in anything.” 

Alexander simply shrugs his shoulders and looks back towards the yard.

“Are you okay?” 

Alexander sighs and lets his shoulders droop. He knew one of them would ask eventually. He has been through a lot in the past few weeks.

“I donno,” is all he gives as a reply. 

“Elle te manque, Je peux dire.” (You miss her, I can tell.)

As soon as Alexander hears the French, he starts crying. It’s the first time he’s cried since his mother died. The tears start to flow and suddenly he’s in Peter’s arms. Breathing is hard and the tears are blurring his vision, but it feels good. Alexander hadn’t realized just how many feelings he has been bottling up. 

“It’s alright,” Peter whispers to the young boy in his arms. Peter starts rocking Alexander after a few minutes. “It’ll be okay. You got this.” 

It takes a while for him to speak, “I do,” Alexander says once he can think straight again. 

“What?”

“I miss her. My mom. So much.”

Peter hugs Alexander closer. “So does my mom. They were really close when they were kids..” 

“I bet.”

Peter pulls Alexander away just enough to see his face. “Speaking of which: have you heard from James?” 

Alexander looks into Peter’s eyes for a second before putting his forehead on the man’s chest. “Not since he left, no. I know he was supposed to come with me, but he- gah I’m so mad at him Peter!” 

Angry tears start flowing, again. 

Peter just holds Alexander until he calms down. By the time the separate the sun is already set and the light comes from the lanterns spotting the property and the moon glowing in the distant night sky. Alexander laughs when Meli pulls him and Peter into a game of tag. 

Maybe things will be okay, even without his mom, brother, and father, Alexander thinks. Peter has made it clear that he is always welcome in their house and in their family. He even has a job at Peter’s shipping company. So things should be okay, right? 

Wrong. 

Three months later, August 31st, a hurricane strikes the Caribbean killing hundreds and displacing thousands. Meli and Mary are presumed dead in the storm. Peter shoots himself twelve hours after receiving the news.

For three months Alexander is homeless, alone and afraid. He has no money, no food, no shelter. Only the clothes on his back and the words in his brain. From the sheer lack of options, he starts writing. Random scraps of paper and old notebooks become a story. Explaining the horror and destruction of the storm from the perspective of someone who has lost everything so many times. 

Alexander gives the writing to his pastor, seeking an editor. “I’m not sure what is spelled correctly,” he says shyly. 

The pastor is amazed by the young boy’s eloquence. He asks permission to publish the work in the newspaper, which would hopefully reach the mainland. 

Alexander says yes. 

A week later he is approached by a white woman with a nasal voice. Her accent suggests she is from the United States. 

“What do you remember from the storm?” She asks with a soft voice. 

“Horror,” he says thinking of what he wrote. “Destruction. Screams, lots of screams. It’s almost too much to describe. There’s something about sitting in a house about to collapse around you that makes you rethink every decision you’ve ever made.” 

The reporter, who he later learns is named Katherine, asks for a copy of his letter. She puts it online and soon enough it’s everywhere. The people of the US raise enough money to get Alexander a one-way ticket to Florida. 

“Get your education,” they say to him. 

He scoffs. He can speak five languages and is one of the smartest people in his whole island. But he still takes the ticket. 

His boat catches fire during a storm. He spends two days stuck at sea, drifting north. Slowly the other passengers start to die around him. By the time someone finds the life rafts, Alexander is the only one left alive. He is taken to a hospital in South Carolina. 

“What’s your name?” The ER nurse asks in a sickly sweet voice. Her scrubs are neon pink, making his head hurt. 

“Alexander.”

“Where are you from, sweetie?” 

Alexander cringes at the pet name. He hesitates before answering. Nevis is its own country, technically he isn’t a US citizen. But if he tells them that, they’ll send him back to the aftermath of the hurricane. 

“I’m from Puerto Rico.” He finally answers, hoping his accent can pass as Spanish. The nurse still looks wary. She takes his temperature and writes on her clipboard. 

“I’ll be right back. I have to go get something; you stay right here.” She leaves in a flash of pink. Alexander rolls his eyes and jumps off the table. Pulling on his shoes he grabs some random supplies from the cabinets and drawers. 

By the time the nurse returns, social worker in tow, Alexander is long gone. A smiley face made of cotton swabs on the counter. 

Alexander doesn’t stop running until he can’t breathe. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he left the ER, but he thinks his muscles are going to melt into goo at this point. A flash of green catches his eye as he stops. 

On the ground lays a green piece of paper. No, he corrects himself, money. The bill has a bunch of fives on the sides and an old white guy in the middle. Even though he worked with Peter’s company and saw a variety of money, anything without Queen Elizabeth seemed strange.

Alexander quickly picks up the money and starts walking. He stops at a Starbucks, thankful that it was open all night. 

He makes his way to the counter while looking around, planning a quick escape route if that nurse somehow finds him. 

There are only a few other people in the store, an employee and two customers. One of the customers is a man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties, with curly dark hair, and a nicely clipped beard. Across from him sits a girl around 16. She has the same dark hair, though the ends are dyed a bright pink. Both appear unaware of his sudden appearance. 

The barista smile politely as they notice him. Alexander step closer to the counter as he takes in the person before him. They're Wearing a “they/them” pin on their green apron, and they have straight blonde hair pulled into a long ponytail. 

“How can I help you today?” They ask in a soft voice, much nicer than the nurse. Alexander looks down at the bill in his hands and then back at the menu. He honestly doesn’t know what any of the drinks were. Sure, he knew what caramel was, but what the hell is a macchiato? 

“How much is water?” He tries. Water is what is most important at the moment, though caffeine would have been nice. 

The barista tilts their head before grabbing a large plastic cup. “Water is free here.” 

Alexander sighs in relief. “I’ll just have that then.” 

He takes a seat in a plush chair by the fireplace, sipping at his water, he takes note of the other customers, who seem to have finally noticed him. He ignores them and focuses on the heat of the fire. The weather isn’t too much of a difference from Nevis, but the cold wind definitely gets to him. For a thirteen-year-old who has never left his island, everything is just a little too much. 

“Are you okay, kid?”

Alexander looks away from the fire to see the barista kneeling in front of him. Their eyes glow in the reflection of the fire. He looks down slightly to see what the barista is holding. 

They appear to understand why his eyes widen. With a small smile, they place the plates and the mug on the table next to Alexander. He stares at the sandwich, cake, and fancy drink before reaching for his pocket.

“I don’t think I can-”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s on the house.” The barista’s smile makes Alexander’s heart swell. He looks down at their name tag to see the name Sage written in white with various shades of green leaves lining the perimeter. 

“Merci, Sage,” Alexander says to them. A smile lights up Sage’s face as they return back to the counter. 

Alexander sits in the cafe for hours. He eats the food, reads three different newspapers, and ends up falling asleep. He dreams of the water. Light and clear like his childhood. Black, like the day of his mother’s death. Grey and rough like the storm. Vast and deep, like the day he left. 

When he wakes the girl from before is sitting across from him. The pink in her hair is brighter in the rising sun. Up close he notices that her eyes are deep grey, almost black. She has on an an obnoxiously orange shirt, and blue jeans. Those eyes are watching his every movement. 

“Hello,” Alexander groans, stretching out from his uncomfortable position. 

“Hi,” the girl answers. “My name is Torryn.” 

He eyes the girl. Why is she talking to me? Who is she? What the hell is happening? 

“I’m Alexander.”

Torryn’s head tilts slightly to the right as if she is debating with herself. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear. Alexander can clearly make out a flash of red. As he looks closer he realizes that she is wearing hearing aids. 

Bright red is an interesting choice. Alexander has never been a fan of bright colors, but obviously Torryn and her companion favor them. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alexander.”

“Likewise.” 

They sit in silence. Torryn sips at a drink in a pink tumbler and her companion, who Alexander has yet to learn the name of, fidgets with an empty pop can. 

Alexander opens his mouth to say something when a crash outside the building interrupts him. Torryn immediately jumps to her feet. Alexander grips the side on his chair. 

“Enfer…” (Hell) he mutters to himself. While Torryn’s attention remains on the windows, Alexander slowly stands up and makes his way towards the back door, leading to the patio. As soon as his hand touched the door handle a chill runs down his spine. 

In a split second all of the water spouts in the store explode, covering the floor in two inches of freezing cold water.

“What is happening?” Sage looks from Torryn to Alexander. 

Almost like a ringing bell, the sound of hissing invades Alexander’s senses. He clutches his head and stumbles away from the door. Alexander can tell by the look on Torryn’s face that she can hear it too. 

“Can someone tell me what’s happening?” Sage says again. 

“Curtis! You can sense it right?” Torryn yells over to her friend (who is apparently named Curtis). 

“Yes! I do! We need to leave!” Cutis grabs his bag from the chair he was sitting in and leaps over a table to join Torryn. Alexander does a double-take. 

Did I see that right? 

“Alexander let’s go!” Torryn tries to grab his arm, but he’s out of her reach in a blink. Alexander didn’t even know he could move that fast. 

“I don’t know you, why would I go with you?”

“We can’t just leave you.”

“I’ve been doing fine on my own, thanks. I think I can manage.” 

Torryn groans in frustration. Grumbling she digs through the bag at her hip before tossing an object in his direction. 

Alexander catches it out of habit. When he looks at the object he sees what looks like a dagger. The handle is wrapped in braided leather while the hilt is embedded with blue gems. He glances up and Torryn and Curtis before slowly pulling the handle away from the sheath. The blade is a bronze color, double-edged, with a slight glow to it. 

“Celestial Bronze. It can kill monsters and myths. It can’t hurt mortals. Be careful.” 

Alexander eyes the blade, then Torryn. Monsters? Mortals? Myths?

“You’re insane.” 

“Not as insane as that!” Alexander follows Curtis’ line of sight to see a large black tube wrapping itself around the outside of the store. 

He clutches the dagger closer to his chest. “C’est quoi ce bordel?” (What the fuck?)

“Curtis…” Torryn starts, her voice shaking. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Are you thinking that there is a Cetus wrapping around the Starbucks we’re standing in? Most likely with the intent to kill us?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, that is indeed what you think it is.” 

“Out of all the days for this to happen-” Torryn interrupts herself. “Okay. Curtis, you take Sage and Alexander to the back, you know what to look for. Yell when you’re ready and I’ll be there as fast as I can.” 

“What’s happening?” At this point, Sage is more annoyed than worried. 

Curtis grabs Alexander’s arm, before he can protest, and pulls him behind the counter. In the back of the store Sage plops into an office chair. They stare at Curtis as he searches for something on the wall. 

“How are you so chill?” Alexander asks. His heart is beating like had just ran a marathon. 

“I’m a northern kid who attends college in the south, nothing phases me anymore.” 

Alexander, who has no idea what that means, nods his head in an understanding way. 

“I found it!” 

Sage and Alexander turn to see Curtis trying to move a shelf stacked with boxes of milk. Sage sighs before getting up to help him. 

Alexander walks over to the wall once the shelf is out of the way. He notices a small blue triangle-type shape carved into the brick. His hands brush over the rough lines before Curtis pulls him back. 

Sage glances at the wall before letting out a sigh. They close their eyes and rub the heels of their palms on their face. 

“I’m so tired of all this weird shit.”

“What?”

Sage looks to Curtis before motioning to to wall. Where solid brick once stood is now a doorway with a set of old stairs leading into a sea of darkness. Alexander took a step back. A basement didn’t sound like a good idea at the moment. 

Again, Curtis has other plans. He roughly shoves Sage and Alexander down the stairs. With a yell of her name Torryn comes running from the cafe and throws herself through the doorway. The sound of hissing and burping followers her as Curtis and Sage close the magic door. 

“Are you okay?” Sage asks kneeling next to Torryn. She’s lying on the ground, a fresh cut streams blood down her face, and she’s clutching her right arm, but other than that she seems fine. 

Curtis mumbles something to her before handing her a piece of a golden brownie. Torryn stands without saying anything. She takes a few water bottles out of her bag and hands one to each of them. 

“Alright, here’s how this is going to go. Sage, you’re going to lead us. Then Curtis and Alexander, and I’ll take the back. Sound good?”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds chill. I just have one question. Where am I leading us, exactly?”

“And why?” Alexander adds.

“You saw the door open. You can see through the mist, which means you’re either clear sighted or not mortal.” Torryn’s eyes narrow a fraction of an inch. 

“Uh, no, definitely mortal.” Torryn nods and turns to say something to Curtis. “Whatever the hell that means.” They add under their breath. 

“So, where are we going again?” Alexander asks. He’s clutching the dagger to his chest, the only physical thing he can hold. He’s not sure how long it’s been since he left his island. Days? Weeks? Without something to keep him connected he feels more in the dark than ever. (And not because they’re still standing at the bottom of the creaky old stairs without any lights.)

Torryn and Curtis exchange a glance before she takes a deep breath. 

“Somewhere safe.” 

“Any chance I can get a more specific answer?” Alexander looks between his companions. “No? Okay, cool. That’s fine I guess.”


	2. Alexander is NOT a Fan of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I wanted to update this on Feb 29, but everything seems to be going wrong (lol). Yeah so my plan is to have a new chapter out on the last day of each month,,,but im an inconsistant bitch so we'll see how that'll go. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate some love,if ya'll have any to spare!

Sage leads the group through the maze of tunnels for hours. Torryn and Curtis refuse to answer any questions, telling them that it would be too dangerous. Alexander tries his best to remain silent, but a few snarky remarks make their way out.

He considers turning back and trying to lose Torryn, but he doesn’t know where they are. And that doesn’t seem fair to Sage, who is completely lost as he is. Or not, considering they’re doing pretty well guiding the trio to their destination. 

Alexander  is enraptured by the tunnels themselves. When the group first entered the floor and walls  were made of packed dirt and rocks. But now they were walking on worn wooden planks with polished stone walls. Torches lit the way as their footsteps echo  loudly around them. He runs a hand over the right wall and a chill travels from the tip of his finger to the base of his spine. Alexander pulls his hand back and stuffs it in his pocket. His other hand is still holding the knife Torryn had thrown at him.  Curiously he pulls the blade from its sheath. The faint gold light from before was now much brighter. Alexander examines the metal with a critical eye. 

“We should rest here.” Torryn stops and turns to Curtis. She starts talking to him in a low voice while Sage makes their way to Alexander. 

“She’s not the most friendly, I see.” Sage quips, sliding down the wall to sit. Alexander follows suit before letting out a light chuckle. 

“How long do you think we’ve been down here?”

Sage shrugs their shoulders, “ honestly it only feels like we’ve been here for a few hours. If my feet have anything to say about it, that is.”

Alexander lets out another chuckle.

“Alright, judging by my calculations, we’re almost there. Any questions?” Torryn asks.

Alexander jumps up immediately. “Yes, I have about a hundred.” 

Torryn nods her head  approvingly then turns and starts walking down the tunnel. 

Alexander stares between Sage and Curtis for a moment. 

“Didn’t you  just ask if I had questions?” He calls to Torryn. 

She pauses and sends a smirk over her shoulder.

“I never said I would answer them!”

Alexander’s mouth falls open.  “ _Quelle salope…”_

The group falls back into step. Torryn and Sage walk side by side discussing where to go next. Curtis takes a place next to Alexander. 

Presented with the opportunity Alexander takes a few minutes to access the man. He seems to walk with a limp of somesort, though he is keeping pace with the rest of them. His dark eyes seem wise and old, like they’ve seen things Alexander can only dream of. 

“It seems you want to ask me a question?” Curtis’ voice is deep and smooth, almost silent in the tunnel. Alexander has to strain to hear every word  correctly . 

“Yeah. Is she always like this?” 

Curtis glances forward. “Torryn doesn’t have very good people skills. She’s a much better soldier than a diplomat.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Alexander scoffs.

“But, she has a heart of gold. She only wants to do what’s best, even if her actions are iffy. You shouldn’t be so quick to judge. After all, you were running from someone, were you not?” Alexander’s eyes find his feet. “And I’ll bet my best reed pipes that it was the police.”

“They wanted to put me in the system. I wasn’t going to let them.”

“Hey, I don’t need to know why you ran, it’s not my place. I  just want you to not be a hypocrite. Don’t judge people immediately if you don’t want them to do the same to you.”

Alexander opens his mouth to reply, but he doesn’t know what to say. So, he shuts it and lets the silence wash over them. 

They walk for hours before Sage stops them. They tell Torryn that they’ve arrived and  instantly she starts running her hands along the walls. Along their journey the tunnels continued to change. From a coal shaft to the mosaic tiles they were currently standing on. 

While Torryn and Curtis search the walls Alexander finds himself drawn to an image set on the left side of the tunnel: a woman with black hair that melts into a starry night sky . Her arms are open, showing off a group of seven smaller beings. Behind her is a throne made of black and blue swirls, like clouds in the night sky. Alexander reaches a hand up and  lightly traces the image.

“Woah. Who is that?” Sage asks coming up behind him.

Torryn glances at the wall  briefly . “That’s Nyx. She’s the daughter of Kronos. Personification of night.”

Alexander remembers hearing about her in his history class back home. “Are these her kids?” He motions to the seven figures.

“Yeah. The Fates, Sleep, Death, Revenge, and Old Age.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re a lively bunch.” Alexander tries. Sage is the only one who laughs. In fact, Curtis and Torryn look rather fearful. 

“You shouldn’t speak about them in such a light.” Curtis remarks,  slowly . “You don’t want to be on the bad side of such a powerful being.”

Sage and Alexander exchange a curious look. Before either can ask what that meant Torryn exclaims in victory. 

“I found it!” 

She presses a small section of the wall in front of her. A small blue triangle, like before, appears. Part of the wall on the other side of the tunnel begins to creak and groan. Away slides the wall and in its place is another stairwell. This time the steps are smooth cement. 

Alexander looks at Torryn and then the steps. “Are you finally going to tell us where we’re going?”

Torryn smiles and adjusts the bag on her shoulder. “Nope.”

At the top of the steps is a wooden fruit stand and a road that stretched in both directions forever. Torryn takes a deep breath before taking some of the fruit and placing it in her bag. 

She motions toward the baskets. “Do you want anything? The strawberries are amazing, but the apricots are my favorite.” 

Alexander  hesitantly reaches for a mango, knowing it won’t be like what he’s used to. To his surprise it isn’t bad. Definitely not as fresh as he would like, but not bad.

“What’s this?” Sage asks. They are holding a small fruit that resembles a bunch of green grapes. 

“Oh! That’s a sugar-apple!” Alexander takes another from one of the baskets. The sight of the food makes him smile.

“A what?” Curtis takes the fruit from Sage  gently . 

“A sugar-apple. It’s a  really sweet fruit that grows on Annona trees. They’re native to the Caribbean.” 

Sage smiled at Alexander before taking an armful of the fruits and pouring them into Torryn’s bag.

“What are you doing?” Torryn stares at them.

“I know if I were in a foreign country, not  necessarily by choice, I would take every piece of home I could get.”

Torryn scrunches her eyebrows for a moment. She takes the rest of the sugar-apples and dumps them in her bag. 

“And because I am also homesick, I will be taking this basket of apples.” Sage smiles while picking up the basket filled with shiny red and yellow apples. 

“Where are you from?” Alexander asks Sage as they start walking up the road. 

“Northern Michigan. It’s a beautiful place.”

“They have lots of apples there?”

“Oh yeah. Not like California where they grow the trees for money, there are hundreds of orchards there. Everyone loves apples. It’s a  really good place for fall. The leaves, the pumpkins, the apples, the cider, and the corn mazes.”

Alexander wrinkled his nose. He’s heard of a corn maze in passing, but for the life of him he cannot understand the appeal. 

“What are you two blabbing on about?” Despite her choice of wording, Torryn’s tone is light and curious. 

“Michigan, my home state. Where are you from Torryn?”

Torryn and Curtis fell into step with the other two, so they are walking in a straight line. 

“I was born and raised in New York. Though my mom is from France.”

“Wow, first generation American?” Alexander is the curious one now. He didn’t think he has anything in common with Torryn, but it seems he is wrong. 

“Yup,” there is a slight smile on her face. “She took me to France every chance she got. It’s a beautiful place.”

_“Est-ce que tu parles français?”_

Curtis and Sage’s eyes widen at the sudden language shift, but Torryn is  obviously ecstatic. 

“ _Je fais! Mère m'a appris comme un enfant! Comment le sais-tu? Vous parlez couramment?_ ”  Torryn  practically yells. Alexander’s smile takes up the majority of his face at this point. 

“Hey, can we please  be included in this conversation?” Sage  lightly smacks Alexander’s shoulder. He lets out a laugh and stumbles forward  slightly . 

“Okay, okay, fine you can be apart of it. Uh, my mother was also from France, she taught me and my brother before she died. French is my native language so I am fluent, yes.”

“Your mother died?” Curtis asks. He whispers something to Torryn once Alexander nods. 

“Yeah, we got Yellow Fever when I was 10. We couldn’t afford any medical care so she died. I didn’t  obviously .” 

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Sage rests a hand on his shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze. 

Alexander is silent for a moment before  physically shaking it off. “So, where are we going again? Are we almost there?”

Torryn and Curtis smirk to each other. Alexander decides he doesn’t like it when they do that. 

“We are, in fact, here.” 

Sage and Alexander look around them. The scenery looks exactly like it has for the last few hours. The road is empty, there is no sign of life, and the only sound is waves crashing on a shore. 

“Okay. Where is  here ?”

“What is it with you and the questions?” Torryn’s smirk only grows. 

She starts to climb the largest hill on the left side of the road. Alexander can see a driveway on the far end of it. The sign next to the mailbox says  Delphi Strawberry Service  in curvy red lettering. 

(When Alexander asks why they are climbing the hill instead of going up the driveway she  just says something about “dramatic affect” .)

As soon as the group reaches the top of the hill Alexander wishes he stayed in the Starbucks. 

Laid out below them is what looks like a summer camp at first glance. But, the longer he looks, the less sense it all makes. 

Some of the buildings look like normal cabins, but others  are made of pearly white marble that gleam in the summer sun . People wearing orange t shirts, like the ones Torryn and Curtis wear, are making their way around. A volleyball court  is planted near a giant patch of, what he assumes are, strawberry plants. Flying in the air above the fields are- no that can’t be right. Are those- winged horses!?

Alexander is about to ask a million questions when he feels a rough brush against his leg. He looks to his right to see a large animal of sorts curled around a towering pine tree. 

As he looks closer Alexander realizes the  animal  is in fact a  dragon. 

With a yelp, which he will deny till the day he dies, he flails his arms in the air and backs up. Then, he trips over a tree root and lands flat on his ass. He doesn’t waste a moment and starts to back himself up until his back is flat against the trunk of another tree. He fumbles for the dagger at his waist and pulls it from the sheath. 

The glowing bronze captures the dragon’s attention. It raises its massive head in a slow motion.  Alexander's breathing increased tenfold as the golden eyes of the dragon connect with his own blue ones . 

The dragon blinks its eyes, lets out a puff of smoke, and lowers its head back to the ground. 

Alexander is shaking. Why the  hell  is there a  _fucking **dragon**_ curled around a tree?!

The copper body of the dragon doesn’t move for another few minutes as Alexander tries to calm himself down. 

“It seems Peleus likes you.”

“What do you mean?” 

Alexander looks up. Sage is hiding behind the tree he is currently pressed against. He was so caught up in his own fear that he didn’t even think about how Sage might react. 

“Well,” Curtis is  obviously trying not to laugh. Alexander scoffs, how else was he supposed to react to a  _**DRAGON** _ . “You aren’t burnt to a crisp. So that’s good.” 

“Can we please leave Peleus alone now? I’d  really like to survive to adulthood.” 

“Alright, alright, lets go.” 

Torryn leads them to a paved walkway covered in chalk drawings. As she walks she explained the situation. 

“Camp Half Blood is a place where the children of the gods can live in peace, without fear of monsters.”

“I’m sorry did you say-“

“No interruptions. If you have questions at the end you can ask the Camp Directors. Anyway; there are twenty cabins in total. Twelve for the Olympian gods, and eight for more minor gods. These drawings on the pavement  were done by Cabin 7 for the summer solstice. We’re having a festival to celebrate.”

It takes the rest of the half hour walk for Torryn, and sometimes Curtis, to explain everything.  By the time they  are done Alexander thinks his brain is going to explode from the sheer amount of information . A few weeks ago he was home on his island. Now he is in a strange land surrounded by creatures and ideas that  are  supposed to be  myths. 

“This is the last stop on our tour for today. The Big House.” Curtis motions with his arms to a large blue farm house. 

Alexander rubs his eyes while climbing the white wooden steps. He looks back over his shoulders. 

Expanding below him is a camp full of the impossible. Flying horses, a climbing tower with lava, hell even half goat people. And yet his only thought is of his mother. She was always fond of myths. She used to tell Alexander the stories of how horses  were created when they walked the beach.  Occasionally the wild horses would come up and let Rachel pet them.  (Their ancestors once belonged to the colonizers that landed on the island, but some escaped and made themselves a life in the wilds of the island) . Alexander was, and always will be, amazed with the way his mother and the animals got along. 

“Alex, come here, there’s someone I want you to meet.” 

Alexander turns away from the camp and climbs the rest of the steps to the house. He finds Torryn standing in a doorway to his left. 

Inside the room sits a man at a large wooden desk. His green eyes  are trained on Alexander, watching his every move. Behind him, a woman with curly blonde hair rests her hand on the back of the man’s chair. Despite their positions, it’s obvious that she is the one in charge. 

“Hello, Alexander.” The woman puts a soft smile on her face. The smile is comforting, but Alexander  is unnerved by the fact that she knows who he is. 

“My name is Annabeth Chase-Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half Blood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Truly it means the world to me. 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: @galaxytrees13
> 
> Talk to me on Instagram: @spacebirbart


	3. John Laurens is the Best Swordsman and Alexander Hates it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of the month y'all! Good to see you

Alexander’s feet slam into the ground as he runs. The wind bites at his face but he doesn’t stop. The footsteps behind him don’t stop either. 

He swears as he dodges rocks and trees. How am I going to get myself out of this one? With a sharp left turn Alex thinks he can win this game of cat and mouse, but he doesn’t get the chance. 

In a split second Alexander is on the ground, wrestling with his pursuiter. Without even thinking he grabs at whatever he can find and pulls. With a loud oof there is no longer a person on top of him.

He tries to scramble to his feet, but a hand on the back of his breastplate pulls him back down. Hands find his wrists and pin him to the ground. Then he feels the weight of another human sitting on his stomach. 

“Pinned ya!” A booming voice yells.

Alexander glares up at the face of John Laurens.

“Looks like I won again, leon marino!”

“You got lucky!” Alex pushes John off of him and grabs the sword at his waist.

“Yeah, I seem to be on a streak.” John snarks back.

Alex smacks him in the arm with the flat of his blade. 

“I’ll get you next week.”

“You say that every time.” John rolls his eyes before swinging at Alexander with his sword.

Alexander blocks it with ease. “Which means,” he blocks another of John’s advances, “it will eventually happen.” 

The two are inches apart when a loud horn sounds through the forest. John takes a slight step back from Alex to sheath his sword.

“Good job. That was better than last time.” 

Alex sheathes his own blade with a scoff. “I have to be better than last time to keep up with you. It’s not fair that the best swordsman in camp decides to pick on me every Friday.” 

John throws his arm around Alex’s shoulder as he starts walking. 

“But you’re the most fun to pick on. I can’t do it to the Ares kids, they get all butthurt about it when I win.”

Alex rolls his eyes, for what feels like the hundredth time. “So you choose a defenseless son of-” 

“I’m going to stop you there, bucko.” 

Alexander pushes John off as they arrive at the edge of the woods. 

“Why are we stopping Alex?” 

Alexander groans at the second voice. Of course Eliza had to be standing where they walked out. 

“Alex called himself defenceless.”

“Alex!”

“John!”

“What?”

Eliza smacks Alex’s shoulder and glares at him. “We talked about the self deprecating jokes, Alexander!”

Alex groans as Eliza begins her lecture about mental health and the “effects of intentional self doubt.” He starts making his way towards the amphitheater, Eliza and John hot on his trail. She continues even after they take their seats, in the center of the mass of people. In fact, she only stops because Annabeth starts to tell her nightly story. (Today it’s the story of Chiron in the pink dress, which Alex has heard countless times.)

If there’s one thing no one can argue about Annabeth, is that she is amazing at telling stories. She expresses emotion in a way that only Aphrodite kids can do. As the rest of the campers wind down from their exciting Friday night, Alexander and John are almost half asleep. It’s no secret that Alexander and John go head to head in every match of Capture the Flag. The two have been practically inseparable since Alexander arrived at camp. 

“Hey-” Eliza whispers from her spot next to Alex. 

“Hm?” Alex’s eyes are still trained on the bonfire. He’s disliked fire ever since he was stranded on his way to america. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” She asks in a low whisper. Not that anyone would tell her to be quiet. They’re all senior campers, the younger ones respect them. 

“I’m just thinking about how the Red team hasn’t lost a game in about four years.” Alex nudges John in the side with his elbow. 

“Maybe if you would have someone besides Angelica for a team captain-” John tries to argue with a scowl.

“Ah ah ah! She’ll stop being captain when she stops winning. We’ve been over this.” Alex boops John’s nose in a very patronizing way. John just brushes Alex off with another scowl. 

“I heard my name?” 

Suddenly Alex and John are being smushed together as Angelica and Peggy squeeze their way to seats next to them. Alex has to try his hardest to keep his heart rate even and stop his cheeks from burning. 

He’s been this close to John before. Hell, they were just inches apart in the woods. But, now there are no swords between them. No rivalry. There was nothing but their thighs and shoulders pressing together. 

“This bench is not made for this many people.” John gets out with a red face. Alexander notices how he’s trying not to touch him. Alexander’s stomach drops at the thought that John doesn’t want to be close to him, but he tries not to dwell on it. He can’t control how John feels about him. 

“It’s okay, Annabeth’s story is done anyway.” Alexander gets up from the bench, even though the weight of his heart is making it hard. 

“Let’s go girls.” Eliza says to her sisters. She takes them both by the hand and leads them to the bathrooms. 

Alexander and John slowly make their way to the cabin square. The walk is silent until they reach a specific statue. The white marble seems to glow in the moonlight. Alexander takes a seat in the grass, still staring. A soft, feminine face stairs back. 

The statue was one of the most important in the green. Four figures, all in a fighting stance, made of marble and gold. To commemorate those lost in the War of Manhattan. Annabeth and Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, worked together to make it. 

“I wonder what it was like.” John whispers. 

They had all heard stories of the war, though none of the campers had been there for it. Annabeth and Percy don’t like to talk about it, but Alex may have some leeway when it comes to the pair. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in bed?” A voice asks from behind them. 

Speak of the devil. “Hi Percy.” Alex says, tilting his head back.

Percy Jackson stands behind them, hands on his hips and a fake scowl gracing his face. 

“Hey guys.” In a split second the scowl is gone. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until Sunday?” John asks.

“The meeting in New Rome was cut short. So I had Nico shadow travel me back to surprise Annabeth.” 

Alex’s heart tightens again. He can't help but glance at John. 

“That’s cute.” John says with a dreamy smile. No matter how much he declines it, John Laurens is a romantic. 

“Seriously though, the cleaning harpies will attack you. And I’m not saving you this time.”

Alexander cringes at the memory. That is hands down not something he would care to relive. 

“Alright, alright, we’re going.” Alexander pushes himself up onto his feet. John is up right after him. 

“I better see you bright and early for breakfast tomorrow.” Another laugh from the trio. Alexander is always late for breakfast. Even if Emily wakes him up before she leaves. 

Alex and John wave to Percy as he makes his way to the big house, to Annabeth. Soon he disappears through the door. They both know that it’s time to retire to their respective cabins, yet neither move. 

There is a moment of silence then John pats Alex’s shoulder. Alex thinks his hand lingers for a moment, but he isn’t sure. 

“Well, I guess it’s time to go then.” More silence. “We still on for tomorrow?”

That brings a smile to Alex’s face. “Hell yeah. Any chance to beat you at something.”

John snorts before punching Alex in the arm. “See you just after breakfast.”

“See you.”

Alex watches John close the door to his cabin before starting the walk towards his own. As soon as he enters he sees Emily perched on her bunk, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“What?” Alex asks.

Emily simply stared back at him, those deep blue eyes making her seem extremely serious. Alex stares back.

Suddenly, they are interrupted by a rainbow appearing from the saltwater fountain on the other side of the cabin. Emily’s serious face disappears almost instantly. She scrambles off her bunk to the rainbow. She throws a coin in and a woman with long black hair and grey eyes appears. Emily starts rambling to the woman as soon as she says hi.

Alex smiles softly. For the first few months he was jealous that Emily’s mother called her every Friday. But after a talk with Eliza and Percy he calmed down. Now he’s happy that Emily has such a close relationship with a parent. After all, they both have a pretty absent father. The same absent father to be exact. 

Alex says goodnight to Emily and her mother and makes his way to his bed. He lays there and listens to the two talk, and remembers being that close with his mother. 

“Tu me manques.” He whispers to himself before drifting off.


	4. Ah Yes, Demigod Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has dreams and the Sky Gods aren't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Happy last day of April! Hope you like this chapter, I'm posting this in between doing my schoolwork because I am emotionally done with everything!!!!!!! (kill me please)

Of course, Ales starts dreaming as soon as he falls asleep. 

At first, he doesn’t think much of it. He’s standing in a black void, small stars dotting the darkness surrounding him. He can recognize a few constellations from what John taught him. In the distance a figure appears. A woman with flowing hair that matches the sky. Littered with ever-changing stars, comets, and planets. Her eyes, though, are gone. Instead, empty black sockets stare back at him. Alexander tries to take a step back, but he is frozen in place. 

“So young,” the woman says. Her voice is deep and old. Much older than the voice of his father, or any other Olympian he’s met. “Such a shame to send you to your death.” 

Alexander stands his ground against the woman as she walks closer. Soon he can see that her hair isn't black. It’s constantly changing, like the real sky. Deep blues and purples to blacks and greys. 

“What do you want with me?” Alex asks. His voice sounds braver than he feels. 

Before the woman can answer a blinding light appears behind the woman. Once it fades a man is standing in its place. Instantly Alex is reminded of Curtis, the satyr who escorted him to camp. The man has warm dark skin littered with tiny golden freckles. His eyes remind him of the stories he heard of Kronos. But this is different, instead of cool gold, his seems to glow like the setting sun. 

“Hello, Cousin.” He speaks smoothly, as if this is normal for him. “Why don’t you leave the mortal alone for now.”

The woman snarls. She glances at Alex before turning towards the man. 

“Astraeus, how nice of you to join us. But, maybe next time you can wait until you’ve been invited.” 

The man sighs and rolls his eyes. “Don’t try to avoid the elephant in the room.”

Alexander glances around him. Space isn’t much of a room…

“Whatever do you mean my dear-” the woman begins.

Astraeus cuts her off. “Enough! Tell me what you did with her!”

“With who?” Alex asks. “What did you do?”

The woman snarls again, this time at Alex. She advances on his.

“My dear hero, do not forget who your allies are,” Astraeus tells him. Then the woman is swiping claws through Alex’s body. He brings his arms to cover his face and braces for the impact, but it never comes. 

When Alex opens his eyes he expects to be awake but instead he’s standing in a large garage. As he looks around Alex can spot almost every type of expensive car. To his right, a guy sits in a red mustang struggling to get the car to start. 

The guy smacks the wheel in frustration and climbs out. He slams the door closed and turns to Alex. His blond hair is ruffled, yet still attractive. He fixes Alex with his bright blue eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s happening, but you need to fix it.”

“Me?” Alex asks, shocked.

“Gods cannot interfere directly, you know that Son of Poseidon. Fix what she has done.” 

The dream shifts again. Alex is back in the dark void, but the black-haired woman and Astraeus are gone. Instead, an Asian woman stands in front of him. For a fleeting second Alex thinks it’s Eliza, but the more he looks the more differences he sees. 

This woman has softer features. Her hair is short and curly strands of gold shine in the starlight. She is wearing a chiton that fades from deep blue to orange, like the sunrise. Her eyes are a rosy gold that follows Alex’s every move. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alex blurts. He feels his face start to heat up. He did not mean to say that out loud. 

“Thank you, young hero,” the woman speaks. Her voice is soft. “But we are not here to discuss my beauty.”

“Why are we here then?” Alex takes a step toward the woman. Most likely a goddess, he decides. 

“I need your help. I have been taken from my home. Without me, your world is doomed to fail.” 

When Alex actually wakes he falls off his bunk. Emily is immediately on the floor by his side. 

“I bet you’re happy you don’t have a top bunk now, huh?” She laughs at him. 

“Oh, leave me alone,” he grumbles back. Standing Alex stretches his arms over his head with a groan. “Well, since we’re both awake we should get ready and then go see if the Nyads need help with their basket weaving.”

Emily makes her way over to her bunk and opens the trunk at the end. She pulls out a black skirt and a camp shirt. Alex goes to his trunk and pulls out his clothes as well. Because they’re siblings (and both are too lazy to walk all the way to the bathhouse and back) they simply face away from each other to change. 

“How should I wear my hair today?” Emily asks as Alex straps his pistol to his belt. He looks over to her and thinks for a moment. 

“Do that double braid pigtail thing you did on Christmas.” He tells her. This is a daily occurrence. Alex has never been one to deny his feminine side, and Emily likes to take advantage of it. Whether it’s asking for outfit help or wanting to braid his hair, Alex is always there for his little sister. He decided the minute she arrived at camp that he would not be like his mortal brother. 

“God, I must have slept well. It’s still dark out but it feels like I slept all day.” Emily yawns as she starts braiding her hair. Alex nods along. He does feel more rested than usual. Out of curiosity, he glances at the clock on the fair nightstand. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” He says aloud. The neon red numbers read 8:56 AM, but if that were true the sun would already be well in the sky.

“Maybe Apollo got distracted staring at himself in the mirror and forgot to raise the sun.” Emily giggles to herself before turning to Alex. Once seeing her brother’s scowl she quiets. “Look, Bub, I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe this is a weird camp thing?”

“Emily, I’ve been here for 4 years. It’s not a camp thing.” Alex is suddenly defensive, the way he always is when he knows something is wrong. Emily grabs her bow and quiver.

“Well, then let’s go find out what’s happening.” 

As soon as the duo walks out the front door of their cabin they know something is very wrong. The sky is littered with pinpricks of light, like they were last night after the bonfire. Alex leads Emily toward the hearth in the middle of the square, where a group of campers is talking in a large huddle. At the center is a group of Apollo campers. Alex recognizes John and two of his siblings, Rose and Adam. The circle of campers is yelling at the trio. 

Alex and Emily start to speed up when they realize the gang of kids is most definitely carrying weapons. And from the looks of how things are going, they won’t be against using them. 

By the time Alex is at the circle Riley, a young daughter of Ares, is pointing a spear a little too close to John’s face. The Cabin 7 kids seem to be holding the gang off pretty well. Rose’s hands are glowing with a sickly green light while Adam is brandishing a knife. John seems to be out of luck. He doesn’t have a sword on him. John is smart enough to know that Riley’s spear will get him before he can grab his siblings and light travel away. 

“Just tell us what is happening!” Riley yells thrusting her spear closer to John. Before he can answer Alex is grabbing the spear from her hands and chucking it to the other side on the square. He pulls his pistol from his belt and aims for Riley. Alex isn’t going to kill Riley, everyone knows that. But he will shoot her if he needs to. Even if he isn’t a son of Apollo, Alex is a damn good shot, and everyone at camp knows this. 

From his peripheral Alex can see Emily with her bow drawn, standing between the Apollo kids and the gang. 

“How ‘bout we end this now.” Alex’s words are cool and calculated. He has never seen campers gang up against each other like this. 

“They know something,” William, son of Hypnos, sneers. 

“Oh, go kiss a pillow, William,” Emily sneers right back. 

The group hesitantly wanders back to their own cabins. With two children of Poseidon (both with range weapons) and Rose (with her plague powers), they know a fight would just end badly. 

“Okay,” Alex says, lowering his gun but not putting it away. “Where are the rest of your siblings?” 

“Still in the cabin,” Rose answers. Her hands stop glowing as she calms down. 

“Okay I want you two to go back there. Emily will go with you.” 

“What about you and John?” Emily asks Alex.

“We’re going to gather the rest of the head counselors and head to the big house. We need to talk to the directors.”

Gathering 11 other teenagers is much easier said than done. Especially when every single creature within the magical borders is in a panic. 

The Schuyler sisters are the easiest to find. All three are sitting on the steps of the big house, calmly discussing what to do. After asking for their help it only takes a half-hour to find the remaining eight. 

Once everyone is seated around the ping pong table in the rec room an uneasy silence settles. 

“So, what’s going on?” Curtis asks, trying to break the awkwardness. He glances from person to person chewing absentmindedly on an empty pop can. 

“First we need to figure out what’s happening.” Chiron is still wearing his party pony convention t-shirt. He must have come directly back when Annabeth called. 

“Well. There’s no sun.” Thomas, son of Hermes spits. It’s obvious he’s tired and doesn’t want to be here. Alex can’t help but roll his eyes. John elbows him in the side before he starts talking.

“I’m not sure what’s happening, but I know it’s not good.” 

James, from Hypnos, scowls. “How could you not know? Isn’t your dad god of the sun?” 

“That doesn’t mean I know what’s going on!” John growls.

“Let’s not fight about this,” Hercules chimes in softly. 

“Oh shut it Boar head,” Sarah snaps. 

“You shut it, bird brain.” Thomas throws a ping pong ball at her. 

“Wrong sister, Ass wipe!” She throws the ball right back at him.

“Guys!” Annabeth yells. No one listens. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex sees Bob, son of Aphrodite, smirking. With a jolt, he realizes that Bob is using his powers to cause a fight. Bob has the power of amokenesis, the ability to control love. He must have decreased the amount of love in the room so everyone would start arguing. 

“Sarah!” Alex shoots out of his chair. “Block Bob’s powers.” 

Everyone stares as Sarah shoots out her chair. Her black eyes start glowing red. Everyone can feel the change as soon and Bob’s powers are gone. It’s almost like a fog has been lifted from the room. 

“Care to explain what that was about, Bob?” Chiron asks, the scowl on his face deepens immensely. 

Bob shrugs his shoulders, innocently, though, his brown eyes have a glint that suggests otherwise. “I was trying to have a little bit of fun, Pony Man.” 

Alex watches as Chiron’s tail swishes with agitation. The centaur is trying very hard to control his emotions. Without saying anything Chiron grabs Bob’s arm and drags him out of the room. A silence, not as heavy as before, settles. John pulls Alex back to his seat gently. 

“Well then. Thank you, Alex, for catching that. But we really should get back to the topic at hand.” Annabeth looks almost frazzled. “No one knows what’s happening?”

“I do.” Alex turns his head to the doorway. Maria Lewis stands with her arms crossed, looking uncomfortable. Alex knows that she hates being the center of attention. They had a fling about two years ago, but it didn’t last long. Maria is also the only undetermined camper. 

“How would you know what’s happening?” Aaron, son of Janus, asks incredulously. 

“It’s my mother. She sent me a dream last night.” Maria looks down at her feet, shifting nervously. 

“Your mother? I thought you were undetermined?” Juliet asks. Her magenta eyes make her a unique sight. Everyone seems to be sharing her confusion though.

“I was until then. My mother is Eos, Titan of Dawn. And she’s in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Yell at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galaxytrees13)  
> Or look at my art on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/spacebirbart/)  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Since When Did Percy Become Socrates 2.0?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is given something he doesn't want and Percy comforts Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May y'all! It's almost pride month :D

Everyone stares at Maria. _Daughter of Eos?_ Alex thinks.

“Yeah that makes sense.” He says out loud. Half the room turns to look at him. “If it’s not Apollo. I mean you do share some qualities with them. And, uh, you look like her.”

“What?” Maria is suddenly standing straight up. “You’ve seen my mother?”

“I didn’t know you met the goddess of dawn.” John nudges his side gently. 

“Um, yeah. She sent me a dream last night.” Alexander describes his dream to the group of counselors. Somewhere in the story Percy appears at Annabeth’s side, a grim expression on his face. 

When Alex finishes he can feel John tug at the hem of his shirt. Everyone knows what has to happen, and he’s not happy about it. Annabeth and Percy and whispering to each other while the rest of the demigods talk amongst themselves. 

“Alex…” John starts, but is cut off by Annabeth. 

“Well. It seems a quest is in order.” She says softly. The room falls into an uncomfortable quiet. Alex can see people glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes, but he pays them no mind. 

“John.” Percy’s voice is strained, like this is the last thing he wants to do. And knowing him, it is. “We offer for you to lead the quest. If Apollo did send Alex a vision, you must be an important part of this quest.” 

As soon as Percy finishes Alex wants to scream. He wants to tell everyone to fuck off. He wants to take John away from all of this. From this life. From the early death that comes with it. But he can’t. So he sits and holds his tongue. 

It might be the first time he’s ever done so. 

“I accept your offer.” John says with a tight smile. 

“I’ll take you to Rachel. You’ll need a prophecy.” Annabeth stands with unmatched grace. 

Alex can’t move. If he does he’ll try to stop John. He watches as Annabeth leads John to Rachel’s cave. Slowly the rest of the room clears until Alex is left by himself. 

After what could have been 10 minutes or an hour Alex numbly walks the path to Long Island Sound. Without thinking he walks into the freezing water. 

Naiads wave to him as they weave their baskets and talk about the latest ocean gossip. _I wonder if any of them are losing their best friends to stupid quests._ He thinks bitterly. 

Alex stops when he reaches a sandbar about 50 yards from the shore. The moon gives the water around him an eerie glow. With a sigh he drops to the sand below him. Fish swim over his head in schools. Some stop to consider the demigod, but they all move on eventually. Over his shoulder, he can see the glow of lights from camp. 

A figure appears behind him. It’s shadowy at first, but as it moves closer it becomes clear. 

“Hi, Percy.” Alex’s voice is soft. He doesn’t think he can manage much more. 

Percy doesn’t say anything. He takes a spot next to Alex on the sand. The brothers sit in silence. A pink fish swims in front of Alex’s face. His heart lurches as his memories start to rise. 

* * *

_The first few weeks of being at camp Alexander stayed by Torryn’s side. She didn’t mind as much as she said she did. Even though Alex wasn’t claimed and Torryn was a daughter of Iris they spent every free moment together. She would try to teach him how to play volleyball. He would tell her stories about Nevis. They would even have whole conversations in French with some of the kids from Cabin 10._

_Slowly, Alexander adjusted to camp life. He learned the myths, the language, and the social rules. Even if being in the same room as Percy and Annabeth made him freak out inside, he knew he could figure it out._

_Then, a few months after he arrived it happened. It was Alex, Torryn, and John. They were basket weaving with the Naiads in the canoe lake. Torryn was flirting with one of them, who was very flustered, while John and Alex giggled to themselves._

_“You’re really good at this.” Torryn leaned an elbow on her knee and set her head in her hand. “It must be a Naiad thing, like being as pretty as Aphrodite.”_

_The Naiad’s cheeks flushed and she giggled. “You’re just a flirt.”_

_“Maybe. But I’m telling the truth.” Torryn handed the Naiad a flower she had woven from the material they were supposed to use for the baskets._

_“What?” John whispered to Alex as Torryn and the Naiad continued to undress each other with their eyes._

_“I don’t really know. I guess this is the first time I’ve seen…” He paused, not sure how to continue._

_“Lesbians?” John asked, a humorous gleam in his eyes._

_Alex rolled his eyes. “I was going to say something more eloquent than that.”_

_John threw his head back in laughter. “Sure you were.”_

_Alex’s heart chose that moment to jump._

_“It’s alright. I’m from South Carolina, so there aren’t many people super okay with anything that isn’t, like, okay in their religion.”_

_“Oh?” Alex asked. In Nevis same-sex marrige is illegal and it is illegal for men to engage in same-sex relations._

_“Yeah. My mom and dad were really cool when I told them that I like boys. Though at first I thought they might have been mad. Then my dad sat me down and told me that he loves me whoever I am.”_

_Alex’s heart contracted. He’d never get to have a conversation like that with his mom. “I thought your dad was Apollo?”_

_John scoffed. He looked up to the grey January sky. “Apollo may be my father, but John Laurens Senior is my dad.”_

_“Huh.” Alex looked down and pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands. John likes boys. Okay. “So, liking people of the...of the same gender...is okay? Here?”_

_“Okay?” John let out a full belly laugh that had Alex’s cheeks darkening. Though he blamed it on not being used to the New York cold. “Have you learned nothing about our parents, Alex?”_

_I like it when you say my name, Alex thought instead of answering._

_“Almost every god has fucked someone of the same gender.”_

_“John!” The Naiad scolded lightly. “Language.”_

_“How else am I supposed to describe it?”_

_“_ **_Oh, you mortals and your fowl ass language.”_ ** _The Naiad rolled her eyes._

_“You’re such a hypocrite!” Alex laughed. Though when he looked around no one else was laughing. “What? It’s funny?”_

_Torryn and John exchanged a look. “What did she say?”_

_“She said we ‘mortals have fowl ass language’.”_

_The Naiad’s eyes widened. “Oh my! This is wonderful news!”_

_"What is?" Alex asked._

_"She wasn't speaking English, Alex."_

_Alex looked between everyone, confused._

_"Naiads have their own language," Torryn explained. Her pink hair was ruffled by the wind. "And you understood it. Which means I think I know who your parent is."_

_Later that night, just after dinner, Alex was claimed by Poseidon, God of the Sea._

* * *

Sadly, with the happy memories, come the bad. 

  
  


* * *

_Alex stands in the rain, tears streaming down his face. Someone is telling him that it’ll be okay. But he can't hear it. Suddenly he’s twelve years old again._

_He stands in the amphitheater. Black smoke rises from the pyre. Three shrouds; blue, rainbow, and green, burn in the purple flames. People weep around him, but he can’t find the strength to show any emotion besides pain._

_John stands next to him on the porch of Cabin 3. They say nothing. They don’t have to._

* * *

“I can feel you worrying from here.” 

Percy’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. When Alex looks over he’s scowling. Even though Alex sees Percy all the time he’s suddenly stuck by how much he looks like their father. They have the same brooding expression, the same stormy eyes, and the same powerful aura. 

“I’m not worrying.” Alex scoffs. He picks up a rock from the sand. 

“Yeah, alright.” Percy shrugs his shoulders, a far off look takes over his features. 

“I think I know how you feel.” He says suddenly. Alex doesn’t respond. “When Annabeth got her quest for the Labyrinth, or the Mark of Athena. I was so scared. No Demigod had ever come back after following the mark. Everyone tried to tell me everything was going to be alright, but there was just this voice in my head saying I’d never see her again. That I’d lost the love of my life.”

“But she did it.” Alex thinks of the Athena Parthenos that Annabeth retrieved from Rome during the Second Giant War. “You didn’t lose her.” 

Percy throws Alex a sideways look. “Then we fell into Tartarus.” 

Alex shivers. “Okay yeah, maybe it’s not so simple.”

“This life is never simple. I know you know as much as the next demigod that we don’t have good luck. Or any really…” Alex lets out a weak chuckle. “Anyway the point is; yeah this whole thing sucks. But, you need to play the game with the hand you were dealt. The cards may not be the best, but you can’t change the game.” 

Alex let Percy’s words sink in. “You sound like Annabeth.”

“Well, she is my wife, so.” A small smile appeared on Percy’s face. “Let’s go back to camp.”

The pair make their way to the shore, where Emily is waiting for them. She offers a hug to Alex, but doesn’t say anything. Together they climb the paths to the big house. 

When they arrive Eliza is pacing the east side of the porch. 

“We’ll leave you to talk.” Percy says before he and Emily head into the house. 

“Eliza?” Alex asks. Her head pops over to him. Her eyes are red, and tears are streaming down her flushed cheeks. 

She runs over to him and starts babbling. “I know I shouldn't really be worried but I was waiting in the lounge and I saw a picture of you and Torryn and I couldn’t stop my brain from running away and I-”

Alex hugs Eliza close. He pets the back of her head as she cries. “Hey, it’ll be okay, Betsy.” 

“Can we wait together?” She asks. Alex tries to smile softly. 

“Of course.”

While they sit Alex stares at the path that leads to Rachel’s cave, his arm around Eliza’s shoulders. Eliza is a strong girl, emotionally and physically. Alex knows she could probably beat him in a fight, but she also loves her friends and family more than anything. Eliza and John are almost as close as Alex and John are. He can’t blame her for being more open about her worries than he is. 

When John appears Alex and Eliza jump to their feet. Immediately Alex wants to reach out and pull John into a hug. His eyes are wide and his face is pale. Alex can see the way he fiddles with the bracelets around his wrists. 

“Well?” Eliza asks. Alex doesn’t take his eyes off John.

“I got the prophecy.” John’s voice is strained. Alex notices that John won’t look at him. 

“And?” Alex prompts. John glances in his direction quickly before looking at the ground.

“And I need to talk to y’all."

  
  



	6. Oh Shit There's the Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy and mental breakdowns :)

Alex hates waiting. Maybe it’s because of his ADHD (perk of being a demigod) or maybe it’s because he has always kept moving. If he moves fast enough he doesn’t have time to slow down and think.

After his mother died, he moved in with his cousin. After the hurricane, he was shipped off to the United States. Even after he arrived at Camp, he was always doing something (mostly training).

But now, he’s sitting in a chair in the Director’s office. And he has been for the last twenty minutes. John went off to fetch more people, leaving Alex and Eliza alone for the time being. He tries to keep his foot from bouncing, but that only causes his hand to start tapping. When he stops his hand from tapping, his foot starts bouncing. It’s an endless cycle where there is no victor. 

Then the door opens. Alex is on his feet in seconds, waiting to see who it is. 

John walks in first. His head hangs low and he fidgets with the end of his shirt. He’s nervous. Lafayette walks in after him. He’s toweling his hair dry like he was just pulled from the lake. 

After John, Percy and Annabeth make their way in. They’re talking in hushed voices and standing so close they look like one being. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Alex recalls hearing a story about how humans were made with four arms and legs and two heads. Zeus thought they were too powerful, so he split them in half. It’s supposed to be a myth about soulmates, but Alex can’t find it in himself to care. 

Chiron and Maria are the last to enter. He ducks his head to avoid the door frame. When he straightens back up Alex can see the pained expression on his face. Maria looks confused but doesn’t question anything out loud. 

“I don’t believe there is any reason to beat around the bush. John, you got the prophecy from Rachel?” Chiron asks as he takes a stop at the back of the room. 

Alex turns his attention back to John. Even on the verge of a mental breakdown he’s beautiful. _Oh shit, that doesn’t sound right..._

“Uh-” John coughs to cover the crack in his voice. He takes a deep breath and sits in the chair in front of the window. “Um, yeah. 

_“The shroud of night five will withstand,_

_To find the one left unmanned._

_A trade you cannot pursue,_

_Shall stop the sun from rising anew,_

_Storm’s son will prevail alone,_

_And destroy nights eternal throne.”_

The room is silent. Alex can hear the nervous swish of Chiron’s tail. Annabeth is fidgeting with one of the rings on her necklace again. Alex has the urge to rip all the hair from his skull. 

“Okay,” To everyone’s surprise Maria is the first to speak. “Let’s think about this. Like really think about it.” 

“The first line. _The shroud of night five will withstand_.” Laf starts. His eyebrows are scrunched in concentration. “So, five quest members will find and go through this so-called ‘shroud of night,’ whatever the hell that is supposed to mean.” 

“ _To find the one left unmanned_. A person is going to be unmanned. Alone, probably. And we have to find them. They’re obviously going to play an important part,” Eliza reasons. She leans her arms on the back of Maria’s chair. Maria tenses. It’s minuscule, but Alex still sees it. 

“Then the line about the sun not rising again...I don’t like that.” Percy’s voice is low. He has his brooding face on, which means he’s probably overthinking every word. 

“Hey.” Alex kneels next to John’s chair. His face is pale, and his hands are clenching the hem of his cargo shorts so hard his knuckles are white. “I know what you’re thinking.”

John doesn’t open his eyes. A tear slips out. Thin strands of light are flying around him in an erratic pattern. “I- I can’t,” he chokes out.

“John…” Alex trails off. One of his hands finds its way to John’s shoulder. How do you comfort someone when the Oracle of Delphi tells you you’re going to _fail_?

* * *

“I think I’ve got it!” 

They’ve been at it for hours. John went to bed hours ago, needing the rest. The whole room is looking at Alex with wide eyes. 

“ _The shroud of night._ I think I know what it means. So this whole thing is the night isn't ending. What’s the darkest city in the US?” 

Laf pulls a phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He types away for a few minutes before answering. “Gerlach, Nevada.”

“Where the Hera _is_ that?” Annabeth glances at the map on the wall behind her. 

“By the northwest tip.” Laf gets up to point to a general spot on the map. 

“Okay,” Eliza says from her spot on the floor. “I don’t follow.”

“I’m assuming this whole mess is being caused by a spirit or godling of the night. What better place for creatures of the night than the darkest city?” 

The group makes various sounds of thinking as they consider the idea. Chiron has since taken a place in his magic wheelchair. He scratches at his beard as he rolls the idea around in his head. 

“I suppose that makes sense. It’s getting late, though. I think you all should head to bed. Tomorrow morning we can send you off with one of the Camp vans.” Chiron wheels his way to the desk where Percy and Annabeth are trying not to fall asleep. 

“We’ll be here at 8 o’clock tomorrow,” Alex mumbles to the group. Everyone nods and makes their way out of the room. 

* * *

As soon as the door to Cabin 3 is closed Alex is on the ground. He can’t help it. Sometimes his brain is moving so fast his body can’t keep up. He leans his head on the door to try to stop the panic attack building in him. His airways are closing slowly as the tears start to build. 

Suddenly, warm arms encompass him. Without opening his eyes he can tell it’s Emily. As soon as she was claimed, Emily took a liking to Alex. She has a mortal sister, but she’s only a baby. Emily loved the idea of having an older brother so much that she followed Alex around for two weeks straight. 

“It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen.” Her words are soft. But Alex can’t find his voice. 

Alex isn’t sure how long they sit on the ground. But, soon enough there is a knock on the door. For a moment Alex thinks he’s stayed up all night and it’s time to leave. 

After he moves and opens the door he finds Percy. Alex is relieved to know he doesn’t have to leave yet. Percy doesn’t say anything as he closes the cabin door. The three of them take a seat on Alex’s bunk. A blanket is haphazardly thrown across his shoulders. The only sounds are their breathing, and the water flowing in the saltwater fountain. 

“We’re going to fail.” When Alex finds his voice it’s the only thing he can manage to say. 

“You don’t know that. Prophecies are a tricky thing.” Percy tries to reason. 

“ _Shall stop the sun from rising anew._ We won’t save everyone. We’re going to fail.”

The water in the fountain stops trickling. The air drops 10 degrees. 

“Alexander…” Emily trails off. She doesn’t know what to say. 

“Think about it. Three is the lucky number. Five people are going on this quest. Two of us aren’t coming back. That’s how it works. Think about Thalia’s quest.” Alex is up and out of the bunk. “Zoë and Bianca both died. Only three people came back.” 

“Alexander!” Emily’s tone has turned accusatory. Alex knows he might be going too far, but he can’t stop talking. The word vomit just keeps coming up. 

“Or worse, none of us will! I’ll end up just like Liana! Killed by some monster in the middle of the states with nothing to show for it!” 

All three children of Poseidon turn to look at the bunk in the corner. The cotton sheets are crisp and clean. A small stuffed rabbit sits on the pillow. The only thing left of Liana. 

“What happened to Liana was completely unplanned for!” Emily is yelling now. 

“I don’t want to be like her.” 

“You loved her.” Percy’s voice is strangled, like he’s trying not to let too much emotion through. “We all did.”

“She got Torryn killed.” Alexander spits. Emily and Percy both recoil as if they were slapped on the face. 

“Alexander-“ Percy starts, but Alex can’t. He takes a step back. Then another. Before he knows it the door is open and he’s flying into the night. He needs quiet. He needs water. 

The one place that comes to mind is the river. There is a spot by Zeus’ Fist where it’s deep enough to be completely submerged but the current can’t carry him off.

As he passes Cabin 7 a hand reaches out and clamps around his mouth, muffling his gasp and pulling him behind the building. For a moment he thinks the harpies have caught him and he won't even go on the quest. 

A small orb of light reveals otherwise. 

There are tears streaming down John’s face. His hair is out of the usual ponytail. Alex can feel the hand covering his mouth shaking. 

“John, hey, c‘mere.” Alex pulls him in for a hug. He wraps his arms around John’s shoulders and lowers them to the ground. He leans them against the golden exterior of the Apollo Cabin. Alex can see a female figure with a head of curly hair in the window, backlit with the golden light of the cabin. He looks up at her with a small smile. She moves closer to the window. 

“Mary is here,” Alex tells John. He looks up to see his sister in the window. John gives her a small wave then buries his head under Alex’s chin. 

Mary’s face softens. She gives a parting wave and closes the curtain, giving the boys some privacy. 

“What if the cleaning harpies find us?” John mumbles. 

“Mary and your siblings won’t let that happen.” Alex strokes his hand over John’s curls. Coaxing the taller boy to sleep. 

“I won’t let that happen,” Alex mutters as John’s breathing evens out.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATEEEEEEE
> 
> But, I'm planning to update more often from now on. Maybe every other week? I'm not sure. But my boss (whom I dislike with a passion) is having me work 30 hour weeks sooooo yaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Thanks to anoddconstellationofthought and a_static_world for making sure this doesn't suck,,, (Sorry for killing you mars)


	7. Goddamn Gryphons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they're off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Renn, and I hate everything but peaches

Seven-thirty on a Sunday morning. Perfect day for a death sentence. 

Alex, Emily, and Percy stand on the porch of Cabin 3. No one has spoken since Alex woke up at six. In a half-hour, he’s supposed to meet the rest of the quest group at the end of the driveway. 

His baseball bag rests on the stair next to him, his gun safely holstered on his belt, and his sword tucked away in the side pocket of the bag. The moon and the stars gleam overhead. Alex glares at the sky, as if the burning balls of gas billions of miles away are to blame. 

Twenty minutes later, Alex loads his bag into the back of the camp van. Laf and Maira are organizing everything so they have enough room, and John and Eliza are talking with Chiron and Annabeth. 

“Good morning, Alexander.” Laf is too chipper for Alex’s taste. “How did you sleep?” 

Alex droops his shoulders with a sigh. “Well, you know. Nightmares and such. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

Maria groans and nods her head. “Mood. Apollo decided that he wanted to send me dreams last night. I swear if I have to hear one more poem about my mother I’m gonna-” 

“Are you shit-talking my father?” John interrupts. He’s better than last night. After he’d fallen asleep in his arms, Alex had carried the taller boy back into the Apollo cabin. Mary, the Cabin 7 counselor, had thanked Alex and told him everything was going to end up fine. 

“Your father is annoying.” Maria gives John a playful glare. Alex is glad to see Maria trying to be friends with John and Laf. After their hook up a few years back, things had been awkward within their friend group. Maria and Eliza didn't get along at all, at first, but it’s less tense than Alex expected. 

“Does everyone have everything?” Annabeth tries to give the group a smile. “Enough money? All your weapons? Water bottles?” 

“Yes,  _ mom _ .” Eliza takes Annabeth’s hand. “We’ll be fine.” 

Annabeth’s cheeks color slightly, but her shoulders release some of their tension. She hugs each one of them as they take their spot in the van. John’s hands are steady as he starts the car and drives them down the driveway. 

* * *

“Okay. So, here’s the plan,” Alex starts. He twists in the passenger seat. Maria and Eliza are sharing a pair of headphones while Laf reads a hardcover novel. All three of them immediately snap their heads up as they hear Alex’s voice. 

“We’re going to make our way west towards Nevada. We’ll make a stop every few hours for gas and to switch drivers. Any questions?”

“Are we going to drive the entire time?” Maria glances out the window at the passing buildings of Brooklyn. 

“That’s the plan. Once we get out of the city I’m going to stop so we can take a break,” John explains as he changes lanes to turn left. “Everyone sit tight. We have about four more hours to go.” 

They did not, in fact, last four hours. 

After three hours and thirty-five minutes, things go wrong. They are just outside of Bloomsburg Pennsylvania when a large, dark shape casts a shadow over their van. John takes the closest exit off the highway, to avoid any  _ major  _ accidents. 

“What are we thinking?” John asks. Maria takes off her seat belt and hops to the back of the van. She hands Laf his crossbow and Eliza her daggers. “It’s a flying creature, so, Laf, be ready.” 

Lafayette nods at John’s instructions. He unbuckles and puts one hand on the door handle, ready to jump into action. 

Once the car stops everyone is out on their feet. Alex and Maria have their guns aimed at the sky, while Laf loads his crossbow. John and Eliza have their knives and daggers ready in defensive positions.

Alex squints against the sun. Instead of one large shape, there are multiple small ones. The dark blobs circle the van on the side of the road. For a few minutes, nothing happens. The creatures continue to circle like vultures. 

“Maybe they are not monsters?” Laf asks, not daring to lower his weapon. “Simply large birds of prey?” 

Alex wants to believe that’s possible. Sadly, he knows how the life of a demigod goes. 

One of the blobs takes a sudden dive. At the last second, Alex squeezes the trigger on his pistol. A howling roar echoes through the hills as the animal falls to the earth. 

“I hate it when I’m right,” Alex mutters as he eyes the body of the gryphon. He takes aim as the rest of the gryphons become more hostile. Laf releases arrow after arrow while Eliza and John cut down the ones that get too close. 

“This isn’t going to work,” Alex yells over the chaos. He rolls to his right as a gryphon gets a little too close. His brain starts running through various plans as he watches the monsters attack his friends. 

Maria aims a bullet and misses, just barely. The gleam of gold off the small object attracts the attention of two young gryphons. An idea sparks in Alex’s head. 

“John!” He yells. John is immediately by his side. “You guys need to run.”

“What!?” 

“Only for a few minutes. There’s too much going on with all of us fighting. Maria and I can take them out, and Iris message you when we’re done.”

John hesitates. He looks from the gaggle of gryphons to Alex. He brings a hand up to Alex’s shoulder and squeezes. “I trust you.” 

Then he’s leading Eliza and Laf down the road, away from the fight. 

* * *

Maria and Alex take care of the gryphons easily once the other three are safe. The pair is surrounded by golden dust, breathing heavily. 

“I hate gryphons,” Maria snarls, shoving her revolver into its holster. Alex nods in agreement. He picks his way over to the van, only to be disappointed. 

The engine is smoking and the body is covered in slash marks from the gryphon’s talons. With a groan, Alex starts to unload the bags from the back. 

Instead of sending an Iris message, they carry the bags down the road in the direction the other three ran. It takes them a bit with the extra weight, but they soon find a gas station. Their friends are sitting on the curb under the harsh fluorescent lighting. 

“Oh thank gods!” Eliza exclaims as she spots them. She’s on her feet rushing towards them in a split second. She throws her arms around Maria, engulfing her into a hug. 

Alex begins to laugh until he’s pulled into his own hug. John’s arms squeeze him until he drops the bags he’s holding. 

“Wait, why do you have all of our things? What is wrong with the car?” Laf asks, pulling Alex into a-much shorter-hug. 

“The gryphons got to it. We got all our stuff and booked it over here,” Alex explains, passing out the bags. 

“Now what? We can’t just stay put.” Eliza straps her spear to her back, packed away in a ski bag. 

Alex and John exchange a look. 

“I have an idea,” Alex starts. “But it may be illegal.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out [anoddconstellationofthoughts](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoddconstellationofthoughts/pseuds/anoddconstellationofthoughts) and [a_static_world](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world) for making sure this doesn't suck because im unreliable :)
> 
> Also,,,Mars you cannot ride a gryphon,,,


	8. Who Doesn't Love a Good Scam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scam time! And some slight gushy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ink_writes16 and anoddconstellationsofthoughts for editing this!
> 
> Translations are at the end!

Alex sips at his iced latte watching Laf and Eliza make their way to the middle of the train terminal. The cool coffee on his tongue helps ground him as the anxiety tries to claw its way into his brain. 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Maria asks. She’s sitting at the other side of the table, watching Eliza like a hawk. The tips of her fingers tap out a rhythm Alex can’t quite decipher. 

“Well,  honestly ; no.” John stirs the straw in his drink. Small curls are falling out of his ponytail. Alex has the urge to lean forward and brush them away from his freckled forehead. “But, it's the only idea any of us have come up with. We don’t  really have enough money to make it to Chicago.”

Maria grumbles and leans back in her chair. Her bangs fall in front of her amber eyes. Alex watches as she glances at Eliza every few seconds.  Suddenly , he realizes how scared she must be. Hell, if John were out there he wouldn’t be very happy. Alex again feels the urge to touch John,  just to make sure he’s actually here. That he’s not going to disappear. 

Instead Alex turns to look at Laf, who gives him a thumbs up before putting the plan in motion. He taps Eliza’s elbow twice, telling her to start. 

“Que voulez-vous dire que vous avez perdu nos billets?” She says to him,  slightly louder than necessary. 

Laf scoffs at her, throwing his hands up in mock exasperation.  “Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Nous pouvons simplement en acheter plus de toute façon.”

A few travelers start to take notice of the commotion. Alex can see a middle aged couple glancing at each other in the corner of the terminal. “So far so good,” he mumbles around his straw. “Keep an eye out for… unwanted guests.” 

Maria and John nod their heads in understanding. Then, their attention is back to their friends. By now Eliza has brought out the water works. Her voice wobbles as Laf yells in french. 

Finally, a  smartly dressed woman makes her way to the pair of teens. Laf has tears in his eyes and a hand on Eliza’s shoulder as he feeds the woman the story Alex and Eliza created. 

“You see ma’am, we  were supposed to meet our aunt and uncle in chicago. But-” Laf wipes a tear from his cheek and sniffles. Maria hides her smirk behind her hand. “But I have lost our tickets! My dear Betsy and I are here in the states for the summer, but I’m afraid your country is so confusing!” 

People around the pair drink up the story. Couples gather around offering their comforts. And their wallets. 

“Oh no,  madame , we could not  possibly take your money!” Eliza pushes the woman’s hand away. Her voice is soft and vulnerable, but Alex can see the smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. 

The woman takes Eliza's hand in her own. “I insist darling. We can’t let you two stay here all by yourselves.”

“Let us help you.” Adds an older man with sun-faded skin. 

“Merci, merci! Thank you all so much!” Laf shakes hands with the man, taking the offered money. Before long Laf and Eliza are standing with the other three in an alcove by the ticket office. 

Eliza sighs, taking the water Maria offers. “Boy, am I glad I went to theater camp as a child.” She tucks her loose hair into a ponytail. Maria’s gaze never leaves her face.

“You were amazing.” She mumbles, hiding behind her bangs. Eliza’s smile widens as she thanks Maria. Alex notices a brush of their hands and smirks to himself. 

“You did good you guys.” John puts his hands on Laf and Eliza’s shoulders.  With the money from the passengers, plus what they had from camp, five tickets to Chicago  are bought with enough left over to buy more supplies . 

“Why thank you,” Laf’s smile is proud. “I do like to pride myself on my acting abilities. Besides, who does not love a good scam.” 

Alex lets out a hearty laugh.  Of course  Laf would say that. Always a sucker for the thrill of the  potentially illegal. Laf laughs alongside Alex. Having something to lighten his mood does wonders for his attitude. Alex looks over to John to ask about the next step of the plan and is  suddenly breathless. 

John is leaning against one of the walls of their alcove, arms crossed in front of his chest. His head  is thrown back in quiet laughter at something Maria said. In the golden light his eyes seem to glow. Again, Alex  is struck with the urge to touch him. To brush his hair from his face, or place a hand on his arm, or to brush their shoulders together.

“Are you okay?” Alex looks up. He meets John’s eyes. “Alex?” 

“Uhhhh...what was the question?”

“You’re helpless.” Maria deadpans. But there’s a knowing gleam in her eyes. 

“I was trying to explain my plan. You and I are going to the grocery store across the street. Maria and Eliza are going to the mall so they can replace the clothes we lost. And Laf is going to stay here and keep watch.”

“Why is Laf staying here?”

“Because, if he finds trouble he can warn us the fastest.” 

“Ah, okay.” 

* * *

Alex and John make their way to the grocery store in silence. Only when they’re adding gatorades to the basket does someone speak. 

“So, Eliza and Maria, huh.” John leans against the shelf of drinks, like he did at the train station. 

Alex thinks about the two girls. The way they talked to each other in the van. The way Maria tapped her fingers on the table while Eliza did the scam. The way Eliza touches Maria whenever she could. 

“I’m not surprised?” Alex looks over to see John smirking. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he raises his hands to prove his innocence. With a glare from Alex he starts laughing. “It’s  just , do you not find it odd that your two ex girlfriends might be a thing?”

Alex punches John’s shoulder, holding in a laugh of his own. “Actually, Maria technically isn’t even my ex  girlfriend  per se...” he tries to defend himself.

“No no no!” John begins to walk backwards down the aisle, “ I think that makes it worse!” 

“It does not!  I think you’re  just -” Alex grabs John’s hand. He intends to finish his thought, but something else catches his eye. 

Across the aisle a large man stands arguing with someone. Alex tries to say something, but the words die in this throat when the man turns to look in his direction. Golden eyes, like a wolf, freeze him in place. 

“Alex?” John asks, grabbing his shoulder. Alex turns to see John’s eyebrows creased. He glances back toward the man. A guy, wearing the brightest jacket Alex has ever seen, has his hand on the yellow eyed man’s cheek. 

“We need to go.” Alex chokes out. He grabs John’s hand and runs them out of the store, completely ignoring the cashier yelling at them to come back. 

Once they reach the train station they’re both gasping for breath. 

“Woah, what happened to you two?” Laf asks, chuckling. He stops once he sees Alex’s hand resting on the sword hit in his bag. 

“We need to get on the train, right now.” 

No one questions why until they are all  safely tucked away at a table in the dining car. Alex sits across from John, who is still flushed from their run. He knocks their feet together, grabbing the attention of his curly haired friend. 

“So, what was that exactly?” Maria asks, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“Uh, a monster hunter of some sort most likely.” Alex breathes, leaning back in his seat. He splays his hands on the cool metal of the table, trying to ground himself to the present. Now is not the time to let his mind wander to the possibilities of what could have happened.

“And how are you-” Eliza stops as an elderly woman passes by their table with a smile. She waits until the woman leaves the car to carry on. “How are you sure.” 

“Yellow eyes,” John says when Alex stays silent. “And a gut feeling.” He adds as an afterthought. 

“Is that why you are still carrying a basket from the grocery store, with  obviously stolen food items?” Laf comments from his spot next to John. 

Alex flushes as he glances under the table. He didn’t even realize he brought the basket all the way with him from the store. The others laugh at the situation.  As Eliza and Maria start handing out the things they bought, (or stole in Maria’s case), Alex watches the buildings blur past through the window . 

He doesn’t even realize when Eliza sets a ‘ Welcome to Pensylvania’  hoodie on the table in front of him. He jerks to life when John kicks his shin under the table, though. 

“Thank you.” He tells her with a small smile. 

“I thought Pennsylvania had two N’s?” John says grabbing the hoodie from Alex’s hands. 

“It does. Why?” Maria laughs when John holds us the sweatshirt. 

“It’s perfect!” Laf nudges Alex from across the table. “Do you remember when you got a 99 on one of Annabeth’s history tests because you spelled Pennsylvania wrong?”

Alex lets his head fall to the table with a groan. “That was one time Laf!” 

John throws the sweat shirt at him, tilting his head back in laughter. Alex mutters under his breath before balling up the hoodie to use as a pillow. As he watches the trees pass by through the window he can see the reflection of John’s smile in the glass. 

French Translations:  
-Que voulez-vous dire que vous avez perdu nos billets? “What do you mean you lost our tickets?”

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! Nous pouvons simplement en acheter plus de toute façon. “I did not do it on purpose! We can just buy more anyway.”

-Madame “Ma’am”

-Merci “Thank you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy it's September
> 
> Also, If any of you play Pokemon Go you should be my friend cause I need to make 3 new friends for some field research. HMU on [Tumblr](https://barlow-art.tumblr.com/) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/barlow.arts/) if you're interested.
> 
> also, my birthday is later this month so y'all might get a surprise :)


End file.
